


Reuniting

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After so long spent apart, this was just what they needed. A distant firework show, and a reassurance that he was back, that he was safe, that they could be together again.





	Reuniting

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! I dont actually like fireworks that much^^; they're loud, they freak out my dog, and my neighbors almost catch things on fire almost every time. Still! They're nice in theory, and I love this ship!

"It's a nice view, isn't it?" Rantaro mused from his spot, looking over the balcony. It was a calm night, a gentle breeze mussing up his hair. Shuichi could get a glimpse of darker roots coming in, before they were obscured by the pale green hair that was normally seen on the boy. His face was slightly sunburnt, from his most recent trip, and even still, Shuichi could feel the world slow as he stared at the man who he loved, and who he had missed so much.

"Yeah." Shuichi murmured, despite the fact that he hasn't even looked at the cityscape below them yet. 

Finally glancing over, it was a stunning sight. It paled in contrast to the person sitting next to him, but the night sky glimmered, comforting and clear, and the city was lit up and sparkling in the late hour. Shuichi shuffled closer to Rantaro, so that he was standing next to him, shoulder to shoulder. The warmth radiating off of him offset the cooler breeze, and Shuichi would not trade this moment for anything in the world.

A heavy weight wrapped around his shoulders and tugged him closer, as Rantaro put his arm around him, offering further warmth. Shuichi was more than welcoming to the touch, sinking into his boyfriend easily. A glance up revealed hazel, almost green, eyes staring down at him, with utter adoration in their gaze. Shuichi smiled gentle rising upwards to plant a small kiss on his jaw. Rantaro responded by nuzzling into the side of his face playfully.

"Feeling affectionate today, aren't we?" He asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"Mm." Shuichi flushed, glancing away to the scenery as his heart rate picked up slightly at the question. He didn't want to come off as clingy, or make Rantaro feel bad for leaving. "Sorry."

Rantaro rested his head on Shuichi's shoulders, practically draped over the smaller boy. His hand moved to Shuichi's, as it lightly stroked over it in comfort. "You don't need to be. I don't mind the extra attention, I missed you too."

He hummed slightly in acknowledgment, melting into the touch. Shuichi's head was already starting to feel fuzzy, overwhelmed with all of the soft, gentle touches and the steady weight of Rantaro leaning on him as much as he is on Rantaro. At this rate, he'll fall asleep before they see anything. As nice as that would be, it wasn't what he wanted for tonight.

Reluctantly, Shuichi pulled away slightly, not completely, but just enough so that he wouldn't pass out on the taller man. It wouldn't be the first time, and normally he would give in to the desire, but Rantaro was back from his trip. It was a regular thing for Rantaro to go off on trips, but this one was longer than usual. Rantaro would usually take him along on those kinds of trips, but Shuichi had received a larger case that he couldn't leave.

So, the two were forced to part, and Shuichi didn't want to miss a single second of this reunion. A month passed by so much slower when he was alone, and these soft touches couldn't be replicated by a video screen. The firework show was also tonight, and Rantaro had booked a _nice_ hotel, with a balcony view. They wouldn't have to fight with crowds at all, they could just stand close to each other, talk quietly, and enjoy an intimate moment alone. It was the perfect reunion.

Shuichi wanted to appreciate and treasure every moment of it.

They didn't have to wait long before the fireworks set off. Neither of them could find it in themselves to speak as distant booms sounded in the sky, and bright, blinding colors decorated the night. Sparks flew and fizzled out, just to be replaced by a new explosion of stars and smoke. It was Rantaro, this time, who sidled up to Shuichi, returning them to their previous position, as both of them watched the show with awe.

The finale was dazzling, full of bright colors, fancy fireworks, and a dizzying amount of smoke and sparks. It only lasted a few minutes, but it passed by quickly. The final set of fireworks ended, with only billowing smoke left over, and even that was fading away quickly. Shuichi and Rantaro remained in their comfortable stasis for a long time, even after everything cleared up, too wrapped up in their own affection.

"Thank you for taking me out, tonight." Shuichi finally murmured, pulling back to look at Rantaro. "It's nice to see you again."

Rantaro's eyes were half-lidded and almost shut as he echoed. "It's nice to see you again."

They pulled together to kiss again, Shuichi's slightly chapped, slightly bitten lips, meeting gently with Rantaro's soft ones. It was a chaste kiss, one that soothed any of his remaining anxieties or worries. Like coming home, Shuichi thought idly, as he parted slightly for breath. Like coming home, Rantaro thought, as he stared into the gorgeous, golden brown eyes of his lover.

"I love you." Rantaro murmured, voice thick with adoration. Their faces were almost touching, a pleasant tension hanging in the air as they clung to one another. "So much."

Shuichi responded with another kiss, a much deeper, more intimate kiss. There was so much that words couldn't convey, including his own feelings, and Shuichi could only hope that the meaning carried through his lips, through his hands that carded through Rantaro's hair, through every small action he did. 

"More than anything." Shuichi said, after they pulled apart again, with soft, vocal little breaths breaking up his words.

"More than anything." Rantaro repeated, one hand coming up to rest against Shuichi's cheek. Shuichi let his hands fall from Rantaro's hair to rest them on his shoulders. 

Soon, they would have to go to bed, wake up, go home. The two of them would have to return to their regular lives. Eventually, Rantaro would have to leave again, and Shuichi would have to go back to work as well. For now, they had this moment, filled with loving touches and quiet words that were felt more than heard, with gentle kisses and only their own company.

For now, just for a moment, everything else in the world could pause, and they could enjoy their reunion.


End file.
